


trust issues

by babybooos



Series: bottom choi seungcheol [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Dom Yoon Jeonghan, Dom/sub, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sub Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Top Yoon Jeonghan, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybooos/pseuds/babybooos
Summary: choi seungcheol is a shy daddy that wants to be loved, and yoon jeonghan is a broke college student ready to give all the love that he has.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: bottom choi seungcheol [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884682
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	trust issues

**Author's Note:**

> bottom choi seungcheol with a daddy kink... is my kink

seungcheol was twisting and turning all night, thinking of jeonghan’s bright smile that he showed earlier. 

he knew that the girl sitting next to jeonghan was just a friend of his. but from afar, they looked like a perfect couple. the girl who is a very outgoing, cute college girl probably attending liberal arts classes and her boyfriend who is extremely good-looking, kind of sly yet sweet that makes everyone in his department just fall in love with him. 

seungcheol was aware that he was digging his own hole again. this happens so often. this happened last time jeonghan commented on how he liked seungcheol’s thicker thighs (that caused seungcheol to go on a diet) and also when jeonghan commented on how he was not looking for any relationship with anyone (because jeonghan wanted to keep the relationship he had with seungcheol casual) that made seungcheol think that jeonghan was uninterested in him. the most frustrating part (probably for jeonghan) is that seungcheol rarely tells what is going on his mind. he is not a private person- in fact, when seungcheol calls jeonghan, seungcheol can keep a conversation about nothing for 3 hours straight (but jeonghan is not complaining). however, when it comes to emotions towards each other, seungcheol is extremely private. jeonghan knows this, so he tries to coo seungcheol to talk about his emotions as well as mental health at least once a day, but for someone like seungcheol, it’s just extremely hard. 

seungcheol was always unconfident of the relationship that he and jeonghan had. 

it all started when he met jeonghan, at the time the college intern, in the company he works as an executive director. seungcheol at the time was just rejected by a man who he was in love with for almost a decade, so trying to forget the tragedy, he was going to the local gay bar almost everyday. however, he was loosing almost all confidence in himself as he was constantly rejected by all the man he hit on as they all stated that seungcheol wasn’t exactly a bottom type that they would sleep with. that caused seungcheol to dig deep, deep hole that made him so self-conscious about himself. 

that’s when jeonghan entered the scene. when jeonghan found out that seungcheol had a sub-daddy kink, (it’s a long story), jeonghan started to make moves to him- showing that he was interested. seungcheol at first felt like he was getting blackmailed (and to be honest, he kinda was,) but seungcheol couldn’t resist jeonghan’s deep brown eyes that were so addictive to fall in. 

jeonghan is an incredible dom- and seungcheol is so grateful for him that he always showers jeonghan with materialistic goods. although jeonghan stated that just paying for college tuition would be more then enough, seungcheol remembers to shower jeonghan with gifts like designer clothes that seungcheol always wanted to wear. although their relationship was the typical “sugar daddy” relationship, it was never forced, and that’s what was so special about their relationship. no one felt forced, with everything consensual and safe. 

-

jeonghan was glancing at seungcheol, who was saying nothing while they were eating dinner. seungcheol rarely does this, and the last time it was because jeonghan forgot their 200 days anniversary since they were in this relationship.

“hey, you okay?”

seungcheol jolted and looked up. he saw jeonghan’s eyes that was full of worry. seungcheol forced a smile and nodded, definitely not wanting to look like a jealous old man.  
“yeah, i think i’m just tired.” 

seungcheol continued to stuff his mouth with salad, and avoided jeonghan’s eye contact. knowing how attentive jeonghan can really be, seungcheol didn’t want him to find out what happened- or worse- ask seungcheol about what happened. 

“what happened?” 

seungcheol almost choked on the wine. ‘damn, should’ve knocked on wood at first,’ he thought. seungcheol knows that jeonghan can tell when he was lying, and that can lead to… very painful and embarrassing nights, and he didn’t want that. seungcheol kept on averting eye contact and started to think of possible and better ways to explain the situation. jeonghan, catching this, sighed. 

“just tell me the truth. i won’t get mad, i promise.” 

seungcheol looked at jeonghan’s eyes that he so loved, that was full of love. seungcheol felt his ears getting red, and he kept on fidgeting his fingers.  
“i… saw you and your friend earlier today before you know, i called you. and that made me feel… weird, i guess.” 

seungcheol was very careful with the words his chose. he didn’t want to seem like a petty and jealous person, so he just wanted to show the “discomfort” that he felt while watching jeonghan and his friend. 

jeonghan stared at seungcheol, almost looking dumbfounded. 

“i… she’s my friend.”  
“i-i know!” seungcheol exclaimed, now embarrassed. “it’s just- urgh- never mind. forget about it.” 

seungcheol chugged on his wine and asked the walking waiter for the check. he just wanted to get out of here.

\- 

the rest of the ride home was extremely quiet, and that wasn’t helping seungcheol at all. he was glancing at jeonghan who was driving. 

“… are you mad?”

seungcheol mumbled, half-drunk. jeonghan continued to not say anything, avoiding his eye contact, with his hand on the driving wheel. 

“i didn’t…. i’m sorry about earlier. it’s not like we are in a romantic relationship anyways. i should’ve stayed out of your personal life. sorry.” 

seungcheol tightened his grip around the seatbelt, not looking at jeonghan. just then, he could feel jeonghan stopping the car, in the park parking lot that was in front of seungcheol’s house. 

“… i’m not mad.”  
“you’re not?” seungcheol glanced. jeonghan looked distressed, almost mad, even. 

“no. to be quite honest, i’m happy that you opened up about your feelings to me. i really am.” 

jeonghan, taking off his seatbelt, drew himself closer to seungcheol. 

“what i’m not happy about, though, is that you were hesitant. and about what you said just now.”

jeonghan grabbed seungcheol’s collar and drew his lip to jeonghan’s.

“i… i want you to open yourself more to me. i want to know everything about you.”

seungcheol blushed at jeonghan’s unusual husky voice. seungcheol stroked his hair, “you already know a lot about me, jeonghan,” he chuckled, “is there more to learn?”

“yeah, because i can ask about anything and everything if i was your boyfriend.” 

seungcheol almost fainted. what? he thought, was he joking? seungcheol stared at jeonghan’s eyes. they were full of fire, determination. 

“jeonghan… i,”  
“i know, this is sudden. and you don’t have to give me an answer right away if you feel uncomfortable.” 

it’s not that, seungcheol thought. dating a 35 year old when you are 21 is not…. it’s not really normal. seungcheol wanted to blurt out, but he was afraid. he wanted jeonghan to be his boyfriend too. he wanted them be in a more secure, committed relationship. 

“… i know that you think of me as a child, almost.” 

jeonghan tsked. seungcheol just gulped, i don’t think of you as a child… after all the things you have done to me, but…. 

“you are still young.” seungcheol muttered. 

“you are 21, jeonghan. you should be having relationships with people your age. not some 35 year old gay man with daddy kink.” 

seungcheol joked, avoiding jeonghan’s gaze. 

“… fine, then i will show you that i’m not as young as you might think.” 

jeonghan, took off his tightening tie, and grabbed seungcheol by the cheek. 

“i’ll make you fall for me, i promise.”


End file.
